Lost With White
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: What would happen if Trent turned evil after he was turned good? Not so good at these summaries. THE LAST PART IS UP! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Part 1

**((I do NOT own any of the characters here. Disney does, and if I did, Trent and Kira would've been the next Tommy and Kimberly...mmm...maybe not, but they would've had a relationship going!**

**Also, this story takes place sometime after Copy That, but before Triassic Triumph.))**

**Lost With White**

_**Part 1**_

It had been a wild ride for the White Ranger, Trent Fernandez. He had become an evil ranger, fought the rangers and defeated them on several occasions, found out his own father was the rangers' enemy, Mesogog, and he even joined with him! But he knew now, since he became good, thanks to his father Anton Mercer, it all had payed off. But now...not so much. He had been told to wash the zords, and for the two hours he had been working, he barely even finished the Stegozord's leg! Trent was in the Brachiozord, doing so. The white ranger stood on a ladder, keeping a wet sponge and bucket of soapy water with him. He scrubbed the leg tirelessly, wanting to get the work done. He stopped for a moment, then wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the palm of his good unmoist hand.

"I can't believe I got stuck washing all the zords..." Trent grumbled under his breath. "Sometimes, I wish my dad didn't do what he did..."

---

In Mesogog's lab, it had been very dark and damp, not that it wasn't already. But now was that time, where it reached an all-time creepy. Mesogog was busy watching Trent watching his "son" wash the zords he got stuck washing. The lizard tapped his claws at the armrests of the throne he sat on most of the time. Soon, a figure wearing heavy armor carrying a blue crystal sword walked up to Mesogog, and bowed to him.

"Lord Mesogog." the figure greeted.

"Zeltrax..." Mesogog hissed. "You have failed me at ending the White Ranger's miserable existence. What do you think needs you now?"

"I have a plan." Zeltrax answered.

"I'm listening..." Mesogog replied in a low voice.

Zeltrax went up to a laboratory desk with several beakers and test tubes filled with liquids."You see, sire," the general started. "Before the White Ranger was turned...to the side of good, I was able to get a piece of his ranger DNA." He held up a tube, containing a white liquid with streaks of black and red.

Mesogog hissed in approval. "I'm liking what I'm hearing so far." he hissed as he approached Zeltrax, looking at the project.

"With the DNA, I was able to create a being of unparallel terror." Zeltrax continued. "Observe." He pointed to the Hydro Regenerator, as Mesogog looked into that direction. Zeltrax flipped a switch, and the inside of the regenerator filled with a yellow green smoke. The door soon opened, and out emerged a monstrous being. It looked like somewhat of a dinosaur, with the colors of the White Ranger. In the center of its body was a blue sac, that looked somewhat like a horn sticking out.

"The White Terrorsaurus." Zeltrax introduced.

"Ah...very impressive, Zeltrax." the evil dinosaur commented. "Well done. And I have a plan of my own. Trent Mercer says sometimes, he didn't wish his dad did what he did...I can fix that for him. And this time...there will be no mercy..."

---

Trent still was busy cleaning the zords. He didn't even notice Conner, Ethan, and Kira entering the Brachiozord.

"Hey, Trent!" Kira the Yellow Ranger called.

The White Ranger was startled by this, and fell off the ladder, landing right on his back! Kira sighed, and helped Trent to his feet.

"Thanks." Trent said.

"So, how's it goin'?" Conner the Red Ranger asked.

"Eh, could've been better." The White Ranger answered.

"These are rules for ya." Ethan the Blue Ranger stated.

"I haven't even got the Stegozord done!" Trent exclaimed.

The three first Dino Rangers shared a laugh, until all of their bracelets went off. Conner held his to his mouth to talk into it.

"What's up, Dr O.?" Conner asked.

"Guys, it looks like Mesogog sent a new monster downtown." A manly voice answered. "He doesn't look like a joke either."

"We're on it." Conner answered, before all four of them left the Brachio and out of the holding bay.


	2. Part 2

**Lost With White**

_**Part 2**_

The five morphed rangers arrived downtown, to see it seemingly deserted.

"Nothing's here, Dr. O." Ethan stated.

"Wow, good call, Ethan." Conner said with a hint of sarcasm.

"But I saw it." Tommy answered looking around.

"I hate to bring it up, but isn't this always how it starts?" Kira asked.

As if on cue, Zeltrax and the new mighty Terrorsaurus came out of an Invisiportal, landing infront of the rangers.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy exclaimed. "Who's your friend?"

"This, Doctor Oliver, is your worst nightmare. Be prepared, rangers." Zeltrax replied, as he charged after the Black Ranger. He and Zeltrax began fighting, as the other four rangers battled the Terrorsaurus. Each of the rangers got out their weapons. The White Ranger slashed his Drago Sword at the Terrorsaurus, but it was immediately blocked.

"Having fun, traitor?" the Terrorsaurus asked.

"As a matter of fact...yes!" Trent answered, as he brought back his sword, and slashed directly at the Terrorsaurus' ankles, knocking the monster down.

---

Mesogog was watching the fight, ready to make his own move.

"Elsa..." Mesogog hissed. "Get ready for the beam..."

"As you wish, my lord." the black haired woman replied, as she was standing infront of a lab desk.

"NOW!" Mesogog called.

Elsa nodded, and hit a big white button on the desk.

---

"See ya, white." Terrorsaurus said to Trent.

"What are you talking about?" The White Ranger asked. Again, as if on cue, a white beam shot from the land, and hit him dead on!

"Trent!" Kira cried.

Soon, the White Ranger was transported from the battle in a beam of white light.

"We'll meet again, rangers." Zeltrax said, before he and the Terrorsaurus teleported away in an Invisiportal.

---

"That was excellent, my lord." Elsa commented, as she approached her master.

"Yes, Elsa. It was..." Mesogog agreed. "Good work."

"Thank you, my lord." Elsa thanked.

"We're here, Lord Mesogog!" A deep voice called out. Zeltrax, Terrorsaurus, and several Tyrannodrones walked into the lab. Few of the Tyrannodrones were carrying the unconscious body of Trent Fernandez on a stretcher.

"And good work to you also, Zeltrax." Mesogog commented. "You and your monster did great work."

"Thank you, sir. Now we start the procedure?" Zeltrax asked.

Mesogog hissed. "Yes...It's time to bring the White Ranger back to the side of evil...as he will be a valuable asset to our mission of bringing the world back to the magnificent era of the dinosaurs..." he said in a whisper.


	3. Part 3

**Lost With White**

_**Part 3**_

The Tyrannodrones set the body of the unconscious White Ranger onto the chair of the Lifeforce Extractor. Mesogog looked over his 'son' and hissed with approval. His plan was finally going to be complete.

"Is it all set?" Elsa asked her armor clad comrade.

Zeltrax nodded. "It is, Elsa. We're all set." he answered.

"Excellent!" Mesogog exclaimed going to a control panel. He took one last look at Trent. "I'll miss you, Trent...I will...Now, let's start the operation!"

The Tyrannodrones grunted in approval, then began their work.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four rangers had regrouped at Tommy Oliver's lab. Each one of them wondered where Trent was teleported to. Conner sat by Kira on a large crate. Ethan and Tommy were looking at the computer screen, where Hayley had been busy trying to locate Trent's coordinates.

"Anything yet, Hayley?" The Black Ranger asked the technical expert.

Hayley shook her head in irritation. "Nothing. It's like his entire essence was wiped off the face of the earth." she stated. "Like he isn't even there."

"But how could that be?" Kira asked confused.

"I'm not sure." Hayley replied.

"This could possibly be one of Mesogog's plans." Tommy guessed.

"What would they want from Trent, though?" Conner asked. "I thought they'd given up on the White Dino Gem."

"This isn't like Mesogog. This must be bad..." Tommy said with a lowered gaze. But that gaze was soon risen, when the alarm sounded.

"Aw man, what now?" Ethan asked with a tone of irritation. Each of them looked on the computer screen, to see Zeltrax had returned with the Terrorsaurus monster. Both of them were at the base of a mountain range, as though awaiting the rangers.

"Guess we have to take care of these chumps first." Conner said standing up. Kira nodded, and stood after him.

"Hayley, keep a lookout." Tommy ordered. Hayley replied with a nod.

"Be careful." she whished.

Tommy smiled softly, then the four rangers all left to the mountain range.

* * *

In a matter of moments, the four rangers were unmorphed, and at the destined location. The moment they arrived there, they had a brief staredown with Zeltrax and the monster.

"Glad you could make it, rangers." Zeltrax greeted.

"Where's Trent?!" Kira demanded.

"Why is it any of your business?" the armor clad general asked. "He won't be fighting for you anymore."

"What are you getting at?" Conner wanted to know.

"Allow me to show you, red ranger." Zeltrax answered, before he snapped his fingers. Soon, the sky became almost a pitch black, leaving the rangers in utter confusion. The sound of a thunder strike was heard after that, then the piercing screech of a bird. The sky stayed black, until it quickly faded. When it did, there stood a menacing figure. Clad in a white suit, and the visor an evil looking red. It was the White Ranger! The rangers took in a sigh of relief.

"Good trick, Trent." Conner commented with a smile. "Now, let's get these freaks."

"Tsk tsk...Always acting before thinking, eh, Con?" the White Ranger asked.

That earned some weird glances from the others. "Trent...are you okay?" the Black Ranger asked.

"I'm better than okay...I feel great." Trent answered, as he pulled out his Drago Sword. He quickly and swiftly used it to form golden laser arrows. With another swift movement, the arrows fired at the rangers, knocking them down!

"Meet the newest addition to Mesogog's army, rangers." Zeltrax said. "Try and stop us now." The three villains all shared an evil snicker.


	4. Part 4

**Lost With White**

_**Part 4**_

"Trent..." Kira whispered as she got herself up from the ground.

"This isn't right..." Tommy muttered as he followed Kira up.

"What's up now?" Ethan asked himself dusting himself off.

"Trent!" Conner exclaimed jumping back to his feet. "What are you doing?!"

"You rangers are so pinheaded." The White Ranger commented, shaking his head. "You actually thought I was on _your_ side? You rangers may have shiny suits and weapons, but not exactly very bright when it comes to brains, are you?"

"Trent, please don't do this..." Kira pleaded going a step infront of her fellow rangers.

"Don't even try to play the sympathy card on me, yellow." Trent stopped the Yellow Ranger.

"What did you do to him, Zeltrax?!" Tommy demanded.

"Nothing." Zeltrax answered unusually calm. "Your white ranger just thought he was wanted where he started. In Mesogog's forces as a valuable warrior."

"He's valuable on our team also!" Conner snapped. "And you don't undo this, I'll-"

"Silence, fool!" Trent exclaimed, as he charged after Conner, and slashed at him, knocking the Red Ranger down to the ground! Ethan, Kira, and Tommy ran to his side.

"You okay, Conner?" Ethan asked as they helped the Red Ranger to his feet.

"Yeah, just fine." Conner replied getting into battle stance, as if ready to fight Trent himself. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Conner looked back to see Tommy had his hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Not now, Conner. We need to get back to the lab..." Tommy stated, as the four ran back to the lab.

"That's right...you better run." Trent said as the rangers ran away. He gave a slight snicker, which could be heard through the air.

---

It was close to midnight when Trent arrived home. He had his hands in his pockets, and kicked the front door open. When he walked in, he first saw his father, Anton Mercer, sitting on the couch across the room. He looked to be very tired, as he was up all night. The alter-ego of Mesogog would have never expected his son to be out this late.

"Trent, you're late." Anton stated in a monotone.

"No duh." Trent talked back, as he went into the kitchen.

"I don't like that tone, young man." Anton said following Trent, his monotone fading. Trent went to the refridgerator, and opened it.

"Why do you care?" The White Ranger asked searching through the containments of the fridge.

"I'm your father!" Anton exclaimed. "It's my job to care!" He was aware of how snappishly he sounded. He took in a deep breath, and began to speak in a calmer tone. "Now, tell me, why were you out so late?"

"I was hanging out with friends, no big deal." Trent answered calmly getting a carton of milk out out. He went to the counter, and searched the top cabinet for a glass.

"Is that so?" Anton asked following Trent. "Now, do you think their parents let them stay out this late?"

"Of course. They're cool." Trent answered taking a glass from the cabinet. He sat down at the table, and took a deep gulp of the milk. "Wish I could say the same about you..." he added cooly.

"Now that is it!" Anton snapped. "You are grounded! No friends, no leaving this house!"

"You're not my _real_ father!" Trent snapped back standing up, and getting into his dad's face. "So stay out of my way!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Anton wanted to know. "I thought destroying the evil of your Dino Gem had given you your good back! It's like that never happened!" He sighed, and stormed off outside, leaving Trent with himself. The moment Anton Mercer left, a wicked smirk formed on the White Ranger's face.

_"Oh, if you only knew, dad...if you only knew..." _Trent thought to himself.


	5. Part 5

**Lost With White**

_**Part 5**_

The four other dino rangers were at Tommy's lab that night, wondering what just happened. Did they actually think that Trent turned on them by choice? Or by force? Either way, it meant only one thing: bad news. Each of them had their share of bruises from the White Ranger's attacks. Not more so than Conner, though. He was leaning against the wall, while Ethan and Kira took seats near the computer. Tommy was busy pacing the room, while Hayley was typing in some codes, standing up.

"That was brutal." Ethan commented rubbing his arm in pain.

"Noted." Kira agreed holding her own arm.

"I don't get it. Why would Trent just turn on us like that?" Conner asked his voice filled with both anger and confusion. Mostly confusion.

"I'm not sure." Tommy answered. "Did you guys say anything to him?"

"No, of course not!" Kira replied in Trent's defense.

"Ok, you guys." Tommy said looking at each of the rangers. "Go home and get some rest. Hayley and I will stay here for a bit, and try to figure out what's up."

"Ok, night." Conner said, as he, Ethan, and Kira walked back up from the basement, and to their homes.

---

Hayley was kept busy all night typing in several lines of code, and trying to find a solution to the current problem. So far, she had no success in doing so. Tommy came up behind her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked.

The tech expert jumped up with a little surprise, and turned to see the Black Ranger smiling down at her.

"You scared me, Tommy." Hayley commented. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sure, go ahead." Tommy teased in a normal tone.

Hayley sighed, and hit Tommy in the gut playfully. "Very funny, old man." she teased back. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get some rest." Tommy answered a little concerned. "Or at least take a break. You've been at this all night."

"This is a serious mission. I gotta work." Hayley answered looking back at the computer. Tommy sighed, and went infront of the computer, blocking Hayley's view of it.

"Work is important. Even I agree with it." The Black Ranger agreed. "But so is taking a break. Overwork can be unhealthy."

"Tell you what, Tom," Hayley said standing up, and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Just one more line of code, and I'm done for the day. I promise."

"Okay. See you in the AM." Tommy said as he went upstairs, leaving Hayley alone.

"That was easy enough." She said to herself with a smile. She then sat back down, and continued typing.

---

"Well, Mesogog, it seems as though we have the upper hand." Trent said. He was at Mesogog's lab, in his civilian form. Screw dad, he thought to himself. He didn't dare say it out loud, as Mesogog was standing right infront of him!

"Yes, White Ranger. I believe so..." Mesogog hissed. "Very well done."

"Thanks, but I'm thinking of something...more." Trent insisted.

"More, eh?" Mesogog repeated turning to the White Ranger. "What more?"

"You see, Dr. Oliver-" Trent started, but Mesogog quickly put a hand up, wanting him to stop.

"Don't speak that name here!" Mesogog exclaimed.

"I mean, the Black Ranger..." Trent changed. "Is the mentor. Without him, I believe it's obvious the others will fall."

"I see." Mesogog agreed. "But one question. How do you expect we get to him?"

Trent thought about that question for a moment. How was he going to get Tommy? With some thought put in, a wicked smile formed on the White Ranger's lips. He looked at the computer, which showed Hayley hard at work.

"If anyone can lure Tommy in, she can." Trent answered.

Mesogog looked at the computer. "Ah...very resourceful, Trent." he commented. "Now, go and send the Tyranndrones and a new monster to keep the rangers busy..."

"And then I'll go in for the kill." Trent finished. He let out a small chuckle, and materialized through a wall.


	6. Part 6

**Lost With White**

_**Part 6**_

The next morning, the rangers and Hayley hung around at Tommy's lab. Each one was doing something different. Conner was reading a sports magazine, Ethan was playing a new computer game on a laptop, and Kira was just playing a few tunes on her guitar. Tommy and Hayley were still trying to find a solution to the problem.

"Mesogog definitely knew what he was doing." Tommy said.

"What do you mean, Dr. O?" Conner asked looking up from his article.

"Well, it seems as though Mesogog implanted a mind warp on Trent, and is controlling his every action." Tommy explained.

"So thats why Trent was acting like that." Kira guessed.

"Yeah, but now, we don't know if we can reverse it." Hayley said sullenly. "He could be this way forever..."

Each of them shared a frightening, awkward moment of silence. However, it was broken when the computer sounded off, signaling an attack.

"Tyrannodrones and a new monster at the library." Tommy stated. "Let's move it."

"I'll stay here and continue working on the problem." Hayley suggested.

Tommy and the others nodded, and sped off to the library on their vehicles.

---

The moment the morphed rangers arrived at the library, a chaotic battle quickly ensued. Conner and Tommy were battling a monster with their weapons. The monster was dragon-like, and was the same height as them. Except it had three heads. Ethan and Kira were fighting off the Tyrannodrones, one at a time. The battle didn't seem to be in either team's favor.

---

Back at the lab, Hayley was taking a small break from her work. She sipped on a cup of coffee, and monitored the battle occuring. But soon, a figure materialized from a wall. It was Trent!

"Slacking off, Hayley?" The White Ranger asked.

Hayley jumped up in surprise, and turned around to see the young man wearing white pants and a black shirt, which was covered mostly by an open navy blue jacket.

"H-H-How'd you get in here?" The tech expert asked frighteningly.

Trent grinned. "Oh, my wish is simple. I need you to come with me, at once." he explained. "Now come along."

"Why do you need me?" Hayley asked.

"Well, its not you in particular I'm after." Trent said approaching her. He morphed quickly, and slashed at Hayley's neck with his Drago Sword, knocking her to the ground, her neck bleeding. Trent laughed, and picked up her body in his arms.

"This is almost too easy." Trent said smirking to himself. Before another word escaped anyone's lips, the both of them transported away through an Invisiportal.

---

The battle was soon canceled after Trent kidnapped Hayley. The monsters retreated, which left the rangers unmorph, and go back to the lab.

"Hayley, we're ba..." Tommy started going down the stairs. "Umm...Hayley?" He walked to the computer, followed by the other three rangers. He went over to the computer.

"It's not like her to just go and not leave a note." Kira said.

Conner sighed, then looked down at the floor. Drips of blood were dried onto it.

"Guys..." The Red Ranger said in a whisper. Tommy, Ethan, and Kira gave Conner weird glances, until they looked down where Conner did.

"What the hell..." Tommy whispered kneeling down to the blood. "How did..."

"We're as lost as you are." Ethan said. Soon, the face of the morphed White Ranger appeared onscreen, which caught the attention of everyone.

"Hey, rangers, surprised to see me again?" The White Ranger asked. "Well, let's get right down to the point. Wondering where your precious redhead expert is, Tommy Oliver?" The camera on the computer shifted over to show Hayley chained to a wall. Her face was bruised, and parts of her face and arms were bleeding.

"Oh no..." Tommy whispered. "Hayley..."

"Anyway, I want you, Tommy. You and me, White versus Black." Trent challenged. "No Red, Blue or Yellow Rangers. No Mesogog, Zeltrax, 'Drones. Just you and me...Tommy." With that, the computer screen faded to black. Before a word could escape anyone's lips, Tommy ran to the garage, and got to his ATV, and morphed. It was time to rescue Hayley.


	7. Part 7

**Lost With White**

_**Part 7**_

Tommy, now morphed as the Black Ranger, riding on his ATV, drove to the island where the ocean leading to Mesogog's island fortress separated him.

"Alright...where are you, Trent..." The Black Ranger whispered to himself.

"What up, Doc?" a voice said behind Tommy. Tommy looked behind him to see Trent standing there, with his evil grin on his face. His arms crossed, he didn't look very afraid of his teacher.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked his voice filled with an usual anger.

"She's fine for the time being." Trent answered. "I can't believe you actually showed up..." The Drago Morpher soon formed on his wrist. "If that's what you want, though...White Ranger, Dino Power!" The figure of Trent was now replaced with the form of the evil White Ranger. The evil warrior took out his sword, and waited for The Black Ranger to wield his weapon. Tommy did so, very slowly.

"This is the end, Tommy." Trent said, before he charged after his advesary. Tommy returned the charge, and they interlocked weapons. They soon broke away, and Trent knocked down the legendary ranger with a backsweep. Tommy returned the backsweep with a strike to the ankles with the end of his Brachio Staff. The White Ranger fell to his knees, giving Tommy the opportunity to knock Trent back into a rocky wall with a Zeo Ranger 5 style kick!

"Tell me, Trent! Where is she hiding?!" Tommy demanded.

"At the lab. If you want her, follow me." Trent answered before an Invisiportal appeared over his head. The White Ranger quickly teleported away in it, not even Tommy the chance to make a move. He held his morpher to the mouthpiece of his helmet. "Guys?"

"What's up, Dr O.?" Kira asked from the morpher.

"Trent has Hayley trapped in Mesogog's lab. I'm going in after her." Tommy answered.

"By yourself?!" Conner asked from the morpher.

"Yes! Now send me down a Raptor Cycle!" The Black Ranger demanded. Soon enough, the Red Raptor Cycle rode down by itself. Tommy knew he needed its speed to get through the Invisiportal leading to Mesogog's lab. Tommy got into the cycle, making the Invisiportal in the distance open up. He punched the gas on it, driving quickly to the portal. When he was close, the portal and the Black Ranger dissapeared.

* * *

"Hayley?!" Tommy cried running through the corridors of Mesogog's lab. "Where are you?!"

"Tomm-!" A muffled voice cried.

Tommy instantly knew the voice, and followed it. It lead him to Mesogog's main lab. Mesogog got up from this throne, holding Hayley in one arm and hissed at the figure of the Black Ranger.

"So glad you can join us..." Mesogog whispered. Soon, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Elsa, Zeltrax, and the White Ranger stood infront of Mesogog, ready to fight.

"Oh shi..." Tommy whispered before he was attacked!


	8. Part 8

**Lost With White**

_**Part 8**_

Tommy took out his Brachio Staff, and began slashing at the Tyranndrones and Triptoids. The foot soldiers proved to be no match for the Black Ranger's strength, as they fell easily. That's when Elsa took out her own sword, and attacked. Tommy dodged the attack, and kicked her back. The Black Ranger was like an animal, wanting desperately to save his red-head friend. A shot from Zeltrax's battle axe later, Tommy found the whole world go black around him...

* * *

Meanwhile, the other three rangers were waiting for Tommy to contact him. It wasn't like him to just go and not leave a message...okay, maybe that was somewhat like him, but still. They were all very worried.

"You think he got kidnapped also?" Kira asked breaking the moment of silence.

"Dr. Oliver's more quick than that." Ethan answered. "And even if he did, he'd send us a message."

Soon, the computer went off with a beeping sound.

"What's up now?" asked Conner going over to the computer where Hayley was sitting at.

"I'm not sure." Ethan replied looking at the screen. It showed nothing but the forest. Nothing seemed wrong or amiss.

"I guess that qualifies as 'weird'." Kira commented.

"Let's get down there, now." Conner commanded, as he left, followed by his two friends.

* * *

The morphed rangers rode on their Raptor Cycles to the forest, to see the same results. Nothing. Nothing but forest and everywhere green.

"You think the computer might have a virus or two?" Ethan asked looking around.

"I hate to say it, but isn't this always how it starts?" Kira asked.

Soon, a lone figure emerged from the smog of the forest. The rangers got their Thundermax Sabers ready. When they saw the body of the Black Ranger, they all let out a sigh of relief. But it only turned to horror when they saw him arm his Brachio Staff in one hand.

"Dr. O...what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Brachio Staff, Energy Orb!" Tommy called out, as he swung his sword-like weapon in a circle, creating an energy orb. He then fired it at the rangers, knocking them down!

"Aww man...not Dr. O too!" Conner exclaimed.

Soon, the White Ranger and Mesogog appeared from an Invisiportal.

"The stakes just got higher..." Trent said crossing his arms.

"What did you do, Mesogog?!" Conner wanted to know.

"The same thing I did to the White Ranger. Brought him over to the dark side..." Mesogog answered. "There's no chance of victory for you all now! Witness your defeat, rangers!"

The White and Black Rangers, along with their dino-lizard master, shared an evil laugh, while the others looked lost in thought. This couldn't be happening, they thought to themselves.


	9. Part 9

**Lost With White**

_**Part 9**_

"Now...get them!" Mesogog hissed at his two evil rangers. The Black and White Rangers nodded at each other, then came to attack at the other three rangers. Trent began battling with the Blue and Yellow Rangers, while the mild-mannered science teacher did battle with the Red Ranger. Trent slashed at Ethan, and punched Kira away. Conner was taken by surprise by Tommy's Brachio Staff attack. The three rangers fell, leaving the two former good rangers standing tall.

"We can't fight them..." Kira said weakly getting to her feet.

"She's right. I mean, they already given us a beating as it is." Ethan agreed standing.

"Let's regroup, guys." Conner ordered, as he began running off, followed by his two companions.

---

At Tommy's lab, Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sitting around a round table.

"Okay, now, the odds are not in our favor, it seems." Conner stated. "But we need to stay positive."

"How can we?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone's gone." Ethan inquired. "Hayley, Dr. O, Trent...We're on our own."

"We've never been in a situation like this." Kira said quietly.

"C'mon, guys! We haven't lost yet!" The Red Ranger snapped standing up in a jolt. "I mean, sure, Dr.O has the Brachiozord, but we have each other! We're rangers, and we have to fight for what's right!"

Ethan nodded with a sigh. "Whatever you say, bro." he said standing up. "I'm going home."

"Me too. Mom's making tacos again." Kira said.

The leader of the rangers nodded. "Fine, go home, guys. I'll stick around here for a bit." he insisted. The two rangers left, leaving the Red Ranger to be with his thoughts.

---

At Mesogog's lab, The two evil rangers, completly in civilian garb, stood infront of their master.

"How did you think that went?" Tommy asked.

"Very good, Doctor Oliver..." Mesogog answered from his throne. "But I'm afraid I see some lacking in the ranks..."

"Lacking?" Trent repeated. "What do you mean, dad?"

"Well, I found that one person seemed to be keeping secrets from us." Mesogog stated. Tommy looked perplexed, as Trent seemed a little worried for himself.

"Who would that be, master?" The Black Ranger asked.

Mesogog turned around, and shot a mind beam from his head at Trent!

"Dad, what are you doing?!" Trent exclaimed dropping to his knees from the strength of the beam.

"You little insect! You had betrayed us!!" Mesogog yelled. He motioned to a shattered lab tube going to the ceiling, which had the Drago Sword next to the base of it. Tommy smirked some to himself.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Trent pleaded.

"Get him, Oliver!" Mesogog commanded. Tommy nodded, and nailed Trent in the back of the head with a stiff kick, knocking the White Ranger out cold.

"Even with a mind warp...his own human emotions get in the way..." Mesogog whispered to himself. He took Trent up by the collar, and strapped him to a chair.

"Are you going to take the implant out?" Tommy asked.

"No, Thomas...I'll just kill him right now." Mesogog answered. He took in an evil hiss, which Tommy added with a slight chuckle.


	10. Part 10

**Lost With White**

_**Part 10**_

"Excuse me for asking, but what exactly did Trent do?" Tommy asked his lord.

Mesogog responded with a slight hiss at first, then pointed to the shattered tube. "You see, I was trying to gain enough energy to create a powerful nucleur beam that would destroy half of California...However, thanks to the White Ranger, that is useless now..."

"I see...Destroy him now, my lord." Tommy said with a nod.

"Gladly!" Mesogog hissed. He pointed the overhead beam at Trent, ready to destroy him. But before he could, Mesogog felt a strong kick behind him, knocking the dino-lizard over. Mesogog turned his head to find it was Tommy!

"Another traitor?!" Mesogog exclaimed.

"You should know that once a ranger, always a ranger." Tommy stated moving away from an incoming beam from Mesogog.

"You will pay dearly, Tommy!" Mesogog snapped as he took a big pipe from the desk. He took a swing at the Black Ranger, which was easily dodged. He then morphed while in the air, and slashed down at Mesogog with his Brachio Staff! When Mesogog was distracted, he began to mutate...He then was shown to be Anton Mercer!

"Anton!" Tommy called. "This can't be..."

"It is, Tommy. Yes, I know all about it." Anton stated. He then went over to the unconscious Trent, and took a screw and a pair pliers.

"What are you doing?" The Black Ranger queried his former partner.

Anton sighed. "I'm going to fix Trent...You have to go back to the others, and explain the situation."

Without hesitation, Tommy nodded, and escaped through an Invisiportal.

---

Soon, Tommy walked into the lab. He was then met with the three teens going into a battle stance.

"Calm down, guys! I have some stuff to tell you!" Tommy said immediately.

"What?" Conner asked relaxing a bit, his two friends following suit.

Tommy sighed, and began to explain everything...

---

"No way! Mesogog was Anton Mercer all along?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes." The doctor answered sullenly.

"And now Dr. Mercer is fixing Trent?" Kira asked hopingly.

Tommy nodded. "If Mesogog doesn't get to him first." he replied.

Soon, the alarm sounded on the computer. All of them looked to it to see Zeltrax and Elsa waiting for something...or someone. The rangers didn't need to be told twice, and quickly left.


	11. Part 11

**Lost With White**

_**Part 11**_

The rangers arrived at the location, weapons in hand. Conner, Ethan and Kira knew, with their teacher back on their side, it was going to be easier.

"Ah, rangers, pleasure." Zeltrax greeted.

"You've had it, clunkhead!" Conner exclaimed. "We're going to take you down!"

Conner and Tommy began battle with Zeltrax, while Kira and Ethan sparred with Elsa.

---

Meanwhile, Trent began to awake. It all became fuzzy, but it came to him naturally. He was in Mesogog's lair! But...he wasn't a goner. Then he remember. Mesogog and his goons trapped him, and made him evil...But he seemed normal now. He then remembered another familiar figure...his father. Anton Mercer.

"Thanks...father." Trent whispered to no one. He then stood up from the seat he was in, and escaped through a portal.

---

"Give up now, rangers..." Zeltrax whispered hauntingly.

The two generals were now standing over the fallen figures of the rangers. They then began to lose hope, especially Tommy, seeing as how Trent would've come.

"Not this time!" A voice exclaimed. Soon, the figure of the White Ranger rode down on his ATV.

"This can't be!" Elsa exclaimed surprised.

"Oh it is!" Trent called back firing lasers from his ATV at the two generals, knocking them down! The White Ranger drove up to the other rangers, and got off his vehicle.

"Trent? Are you...okay..." Kira asked in a whisper.

Trent smiled under his helmet, then fired laser arrows at a weakly arising Zeltrax, sending him down again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Ethan answered excitedly.

"Ok, guys, let's do it!" Conner exclaimed.

They all brough their weapons together to form the Z-Rex Blaster with the Brachio Staff and Drago Sword.

"Ready..." Tommy started.

"Aim..." Trent continued.

"Fire!" Conner finished. With a trigger of the switch, a shot fired at the two generals, but it didn't even hit them, as they vanished! The rangers stood up, although not defeated yet.

"We'll be ready next time..." Trent whispered.

---

The rangers all united at the lab, with Hayley.

"That was too close, Trent." Conner commented. "I though we were done for."

"Ah, well, we all have to stick together." Trent said with a smile on his face.

"There's just one question." Kira cut in.

"Yes?" Trent answered.

"How'd you turn back?" The yellow ranger asked.

"Umm..." Trent stammered. "Well, you see-"

"He was able to create a diversion with his Drago Arrows, and leave." Tommy answered for his fellow White Ranger.

"Well, anyway it's good to have you back." Ethan commented. Each of the rangers, excluding Trent, nodded in approval.

"Thanks, guys..." Trent said softly. "I'm in this for good..."

**THE END**


End file.
